Aline Enbukyoku
Character History Aline was a nerdy girl who loved to sing, and published her songs on the internet under a pseudonym. One day, in a car accident, she died, but a scientist who was obsessed with her voice and discovered her identity decided to revive her as a cyborg, which didn't really please either, since her voice became robotic and muffled. Her family didn't want a zombie (of sorts) living in their house, so, they sent her away to live with the scientist, who actually lived in Japan (nothing happens between them, because she's pretty much non-sexual, and he's not interested in girls). But since he spent so much trying to revive her, they were pretty much broken, making her career rather difficult to continue. She kept her pseudonym as her new surname, and is still trying, while the scientist who revived her tries to make androids to be her friends. Besides all that, she has to endure a girl and a boy who declare that she's basically God, without any proof to confirm that. She calls them "Creeps" (in English). Voice Configuration Additional Information *'Hair color': dark purple (like an eggplant's; initially unintentional, but may be used as joke fodder). *'Headgear': Lilac visor, which is actually a customized pair of glasses for Astigmatism. When not performing, she just uses regular glasses. *'Eye color': Reddish Brown *'Earphones': Blue headset with white and purple trims, and teal musical notes on the earphones (which can glow or not, depending on how broken Aline is to save on batteries); said earphones come with microphone plugs, as she managed to always break the portable microphones the headsets possessed before. She possesses three sets of earphones, in case of breaking, which occurs pretty easily. *'Clothing': Lilac shirt with small frills on all extremities, and the number "42" sewn in the back (said shirt can be tucked or untucked, depending on her mood), blue vest with frills on the shoulders, white attachable jabot with teal-trimmed purple jewel (which she sometimes may forget to use), blue pants with small frills on pockets and leg ends, purple and teal belt with small frills on the sides, lilac arm warmers with teal trims on the elbows, and frills on wrists, blue sneakers with teal soles and ties, and purple frilled side details. See Reference Picture for details. She possesses three sets of the same performing clothes, in case she spoils one of them. *'Nationality': Brazilian. *'Race': Mixed, cyborg. * Enbukyoku is actually a fake surname, she keeps her true one undisclosed. It's (possibly) not the same as her creator's, though. *She's partially based in the creator, with some parts of her personality, looks and history tweaked enough to be at least a bit distinguishable from the creator herself. Some quirks were kept, though. *She, like her creator, is left-handed. * Her character design was inspired in Corrector Yui, and her color scheme is similar to Kamui Gakupo's. * She decided to use "有音" as an alternative writing to her first name "for the lulz", since it was seen in an eroge character. * She shares some similarities with Deon, like the hair color and the visor, but they're purely coincidental (unless the authors agree on creating a story in common for both). Despite of all that jazz, it's very likely that Aline doesn't possess any mind powers at all, despite what the Creeps may say. She thinks she could be his mother from the future, and becomes all concerned with him, but shrugs it off shortly after, reminding herself that there's not going to be any romance in her life whatsoever, thus, not having reason to be concerned (she still thinks his real name is Gakuro, though, due to her feelings for Gakupo). * She has an excellent sense of smell, mainly due to her bad vision. * She can tap into an abnormal strength, due to her nature as a cyborg. She uses this to carry bricks on her backpack, as well as throwing them on annoying people. This page was created by the author herself, who confirms all the information present here, and will be changed upon voicebank completion. Category:UTAUloids Category:WIP UTAUloids